ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Elissa Forrester
Lady Elissa Forrester is the lady of House Forrester. She is married to Lord Gregor Forrester and she has six children; Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Talia, Ethan and Ryon. Character Elissa Forrester was born to House Branfield, a minor Southron House that was destroyed when the Targaryen dynasty fell. In the aftermath of the defeat, Lady Elissa was married to Lord Gregor. She at first saw herself as a prisoner at Ironrath, but Gregor was kind to his young wife and she quickly grew to love him. Once their children were born, Lady Elissa embraced her role as the Forrester matriarch and silently swore she’d never see her family destroyed again. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Lady Elissa Forrester is first seen when Gared arrives at Ironrath after the Red Wedding. Elissa is shown to be upset at the death of her husband and her son Rodrik. She stays strong for her children, however. After Ethan is pronounced the Lord of House Forrester, she is shown to be very supportive of him and helps him through his time as the lord. She warns him that he has to be brave when Ramsey Snow comes to House Forrester. Due to the recent deaths of some of the family members, she tells Ethan to let Malcolm go to Essos and bring their exiled brother, Asher back to House Forrester. Later on, he is seen a bit frightened of Ramsey Snow. She is horrified when Ramsey stabs Ethan in the throat, she clutchers her dead son, "My son..." She trembles. "The Lost Lords" Elissa walks in and sees Rodrik laying on a bed being healed by the Maester. She asks what the Freys did to him and then Rodrik blacks out. Elissa is seen again when Rodrik and Talia are brought to the Great Hall. Elissa tells her son that the Glenmores may be an ally if Rodrik will be married to Elaena. Elissa asks Lord Whitehill if Ryon could come to the funeral. When Lord Whitehill orders him to kiss the ring, Elissa begs Rodrik to do so so Ryon could attend the funeral. She will be angry if you chose to refuse. She is seen later on the wedding, worried that House Forrester will see the same fate the Branfield family did. She says a few words at the funeral and cries and hugs Rodrik as Talia sings the song she prepared for the funeral. "The Sword in the Darkness" Elissa will appear in this episode. Killed Victims It is unknown who Elissa has killed in the past if anyone. Relationships It is assumed that Elissa has strong positive relationships with all of her family and house members. Ethan Forrester Lady Elissa always tried to advise Ethan about what he had to do, his jobs, and his choices. She always trusted Ethan, and also believed that he was going to be a good Lord. Lady Elissa and Ethan had a close relationship. Talia Forrester Lady Elissa Forrester is Talia's mother. When Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath, Elissa protected her children, including Talia. It appears that their relationship will be expanded on in The Lost Lords. Lord Gregor Forrester Lady Elissa didn't like Lord Gregor when they first married, because she felt imprisioned in Ironrath, but after some time she started trusting him and their relationship became much closer. Ryon Forrester Lady Elissa is Ryon's mother. She always tried to protect her children including Ryon, as seen when Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath. Asher Forrester There isn't any interaction shown between the two yet, even though Elissa is Asher's mother. Asher is currently in Essos being the exiled son of House Forrester. It is revealed that he was not exiled, that he exiled himself. It is obvious that Elissa cares for Asher, but maybe they've had some differences which resulted into Asher leaving. Rodrik Forrester There wasn't any interaction shown between the two, but it's obvious that Elissa cared for her son, Rodrik. Mira Forrester Mira and her mother obviously get along, but they have not been seen interacting yet since Mira is in King's Landing. Appearances Trivia * Elissa is the eldest surviving Forrester. * Elissa's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. References